


An Intertwined Emotion

by TheRisingSun777



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Porn, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, Escalation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fights, Friends With Benefits, Graphic Description, Growth, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Lust, Maturity, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Personal Growth, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingSun777/pseuds/TheRisingSun777
Summary: Between the pressures of being an adult, learning the workings of ninja society, and the conflicting emotions raging within her, will Naruko be capable of holding herself together and becoming the adult that others see in her, or will she fall into the inner rage that she's beginning to feel within the deepest pits of her soul?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruko, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruko, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruko, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko, Uzumaki Naruko/Other(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 11





	An Intertwined Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck this is going to turn out to be. It's my first venture into this kind of writing.

She twirled the kunai between her fingers, and deftly threw it towards the target. A little bit to the left, but all in all, it still connected pretty easily. She stared towards it for a moment, before picking up another. There was a small glance from the corner of her eye, and she smiled just slightly, before throwing the next. This time, the hit was perfect. She stared towards it for a couple of moments, before picking up her third. At that point, the teacher blew a whistle.

Sixteen school years going to the Academy. Ever since she was three. Almost every student had bullseye accuracy, and those that don't, were a bit too lazy. Or perhaps, caught up in other things. She didn't honestly care too much about the schoolwork, but she knew it was going to be necessary, if she wanted to go anywhere. That was what the Academy drilled into you. If you wanted to be a ninja, you had to learn how to act like one, behave like one. Hardly any of the students here hadn't learned that lesson. So she was here, throwing kunai with the rest of the class. 

"N-naruko, what are you doing after class?"

She felt her mood brighten just slightly, as she glanced over to Hinata. The girl was fairly shy, silent in class, but they had managed to talk enough times that Naruko had learned just how enjoyable the girl was to be around, when she could say what she was trying to. It was strange for the two to be paired together, but Hinata was a nice reprieve from...Her other activities.

"It depends," She said lightly.

Yet when she saw the girl deflate slightly, it produced a pang of guilt.

"I mean, it depends on you. Will your dad let you go today?"

"Oh! He's out on a ninja mission of some sort..." She drawled off

Naruko had thought the man had retired, at one point, but recent events had called for him to go back into service of the hokage. And he had, which was rather surprising. Naruko was betting on some kind of bait or bribe. She felt it almost entirely plausible that one of the older inuzuka members had offered him something 'interesting', if he returned to service.

"And Nej?" Naruko asked.

"I..Think he's going to be with his friends? If not, we can always sneak upstairs, like we used to,"

She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the days spent in that ceremonial room, with all of the things that they had done to debase that statue. Never directly, but it had been fun nonetheless. She opened her eyes and smiled slightly.

"I would love that," She said with a little bit of a whisper, and a little bit of a wink.

The girl blushed slightly, "O-okay, s-see you later?"

"Of course!" Naruko replied with a smile, "If your dad does get home, maybe you could sneak out? Go to a bookshop with me,"

Hinata nodded curtly, before embracing Naruko in a slight hug. The girl's eyes widened, but she didn't push away. It was comforting, moreso than being here. She leaned in, and gently wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"Thank you," She said silently, before Hinata walked away.

-

"N-naruko," Hinata said gently as she opened the door, "N-N-Nej left an hour ago. He shouldn't be home for awhile,"

Naruko smiled, as she stepped lithely into the house. She could see the flush on Hinata's face, and the water in her hair, dripping from the shower she had likely taken not too long ago. Hinata took a step back, even as Naruko lifted a hand outwards. Gently, with a small bit of a tremor, Hinata took that hand. Naruko led her friend deeper into the recesses of the Hyuga household.

She pushed Hinata gently against one of the few houses in the house, and heard her squeak with a small sound of delight. it soared positively into Naruko's chest, as she jumped on top of the other girl, and looked deep into her eyes. For a moment, they both sat there, one on top of the other, looking towards each other, before Naruko surged herself forwards, kissing the other girl gently.

Coming back up for air, Hinata smiled from underneath her. The smile caused her to smile, as she lowered her head, biting gently against Hinata's neck. A moan escaped from the other girl, which in turn urged Naruko to go further. She reached a hand down, gently fondling the other girl's breast in her palm. Hinata moaned again, softer this time. Her other hand reached downwards, playing with the gentle strap of Hinata's sweatpants. 

"S-should we do this?" The nervous voice escaped from Hinata's throat, "What if...What if my dad comes home?"

"Didn't you say that he was on a mission?" Her voice was soft, "He won't come back any time soon,"

Gently, she pushed her hand under Hinata's pants, and down further. Hinata's eyes opened wide, and Naruko gently began to kiss the side of her neck. The girl was moaning actively now, her body shaking underneath Naruko's gentle grasp. They twisted around one another, getting more comfortable as they intertwined. Hinata reached a shaking arm over Naruko, whispering gentle words as they delved further into each other. 

Time seemed to pass at a faster rate than they had expected.

"I'm home!" Came the voice of Neji from somewhere else in the house.

"Shit!" Naruko cursed under her breath.

Hinata began picking up the clothes that Naruko hadn't even realized she'd taken off. Quickly, the two girls hurried deeper into the house. They stalked into Hinata's room, where Naruko could see Hinata beginning to panic.

"I...How are we going to explain this?" The other girl asked.

"We aren't," Naruko replied, "We, are going to leave,"

"Leave?"

"Sneak out. Put your jeans on, we'll go to that bookshop I mentioned. Maybe even buy coffee?"

"I..." Naruko could feel her heart beating against her chest; yet she knew Hinata would likely say no, that she couldn't, that she would need to be here, "I would like that,"

Her eyebrows raised a fraction as she stared at Hinata, "W-we can jump out your window, use chakra to break the fall?"

Hinata nodded vehemently, "A-and if it's okay, can I come over to your place?" She was blushing now.

"Oh? You wanna finish what we started?"

"Y-y-yes," 

Naruko chuckled softly at the awkward reply, it was clearly going to be a fun night.


End file.
